1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic image workflow method and system, which includes an electronic auditing function that captures actions that are performed during medical imaging interpretation.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Over the past decade, a number of technology-driven changes have occurred within the medical imaging field. These changes include the transition from film-based to filmless operation, development of new imaging technologies and applications, (such as multi-detector computed tomography (CT), functional magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and positron emission tomography (PET)), and widespread adoption of wireless technologies.
Advances in CT and MRI technologies have resulted in dramatic increases in the size and complexity of these imaging datasets, with a single multi-detector CT (MDCT) exam often containing in excess of 1,000 images. The large size and complexity of these imaging datasets creates challenges for both radiologists and clinicians in the various processes of image storage, transmission, display, processing, navigation, interpretation, and reporting.
A clinician, who wants to review a 1,000+ MDCT exam, typically selects either reviewing an entire exam or relies on the radiologist's report. While direct review of the imaging study is preferred in order to directly visualize the abnormalities described and place in the correct clinical context, this is not practical due to time and technology constraints.
One solution includes generating a video file while the radiologist performs the entire process of image display, interpretation, and reporting. While this would provide the clinician with the viewing protocol and findings, it is not practical due to limitations in memory and storage. In particular, resulting video files would be too large for practical storage, transmission, and review.
Thus these and various other drawbacks exist with known systems in the prior art.